The Karmagisa Project - Oneshot
by Psychedelic0Kitty
Summary: Karma and Nagisa come up with a creative new plan appealing to their Sensei's inner zeal towards romance and gossip that will hopefully have him frozen off his feet long enough to take him down. Karma x Nagisa.


**The Karmagisa Project**

To think that after weeks and weeks of planning, the E class were unsuccessful in yet another assassination. Koro-Sensei was just too strong! Not only did he have a spare skin to shed once a month as his secret weapon of defence, he also had a secret, secret defence by trapping himself in a little glass ball.

The E class knew they couldn't give up, it was their responsibility after all, but there were only so many fails ones morale could take, how many attempts was that now? Thirty, maybe even fifty? To think that the combined minds of so many students, each putting so much heart, passion and months of training and hard work into wouldn't work.

Nagisa had promised Koro-sensei he wouldn't be disheartened, but he released a sigh anyway.

"What's wrong? You're not getting depressed about the assassination are you?" The redhead beside him asked. It was late out, so being the protective friend he was, Karma insisted that the blunette was escorted home by none other than himself. It wasn't like he was worried the boy couldn't look after himself, because after having to submit to the boy in a fight, he knew better than anyone else not to judge him based off of his looks.

In honesty, Karma knew Nagisa still doubted his abilities, and used this as an excuse to get to spend an extra ten to fifteen minutes of his day with his favourite person.

He looked down, admiring the cute pout of stress that adorned the smaller boys face as they walked.

"No, I'm just thinking." the smaller spoke, tilting his head to the side,"Maybe we're going about this all wrong. Maybe Koro-Sensei's biggest weakness isn't in battle, but in his ordinary self..."

Karma frowned, "What do you mean by that?" His face contorted slightly, as physical battle and strategy was without a doubt his strongest point.

"I mean, his weaknesses in battle can only be listed for about half a page, in his extravagant personality however, he has so many weaknesses I can show you a whole booklet of them, I'm talking about his overzealous craving for gossip, his lack of patience, the way he's so keen on acting like a proud parent, the way he's so easily distracted and...big boobs and-"

 _"Romance?"_ Nagisa's heart felt like it was going to drop when he looked up to see Karma raising an eyebrow like _that._ Saying the word like _that._

The skilled assassin quickly composed himself though, speaking as if he had never slipped up. "Exactly. He has so many that are just there waiting to be exploited, maybe if we can combine these, he'll be so distracted and so weak, the rest of us can take advantage of his stupor and get him!"

"You might actually be onto something there Nagisa."

"Really? So what should we tell the others? I'm sure we can use Bitch-Sensei and the rest as well."

"Actually, I don't think we should rush to do that." Karma cut him off, causing his friend to tilt his head cutely in curiosity.

"I've got an idea alright, for some staged juicy, romantic gossip so shocking it'll paralyse even a mach 20 monster, but I feel like the others will only give it away by acting suspicious if they're in on the plan."

"Sure, but what could possibly be so...astounding?"

"Oh," Karma laughed that dark, evil laugh of his, even though his face was barely visible, the blunette knew he wore than trademark sinister grin,"You're not gonna like it."

Somehow, this made Nagisa even more eager to know."Come on, it can't be that bad, the class had already gone so far as to have me pretend to be a girl and flirt with a stranger." He encouraged.

Karma only chuckled again, accept this time it sounded more sultry, leaving a sprinkling of new goose bumps decorated over the other's skin.

"It's funny you brought that up Nagisa as what I have in mind is so very similar, it's like you read my mind~"

"I wish I could right now, come on Karma, please tell me, you're driving me crazy..!"

The Akabane loved the sound of that, closing his eyes and smirking to indulge on that moment, having Nagisa wrapped so eagerly around his finger. He stopped, knowing that walking any further would mean he'd have to give up the joys of the blunette's company to his mother's grasp.

"Fine, then," his eyes searched in both directions mysteriously, gesturing for the blunette to lean in so he could whisper in his ear.

The sound of their shared secret was drowned out by a distant plane hovering above them in the distance, and a conveniently timed _hoot_ from an owl that must have been in the tree above them looking down.

When Karma pulled away, Nagisa's cheeks were dusted with a shade of hot-pink that made the offender grin widely and snap a photo so quickly it went unseen.

Nagisa's heart was racing, and not because of the warm fog of breath that had slid down his sensitive neck when his friend spoke to him.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Well it's up to you, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable Nagisa, but I think we could have a really good chance if we were to do this."

"And how exactly shall we go about this? Specifically...what is it we're doing?"

Karma answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Simple, just act the way you would if we really were in that situation. Only, we'll act like we have a secret which we never confess to, inviting rumours to spread and building up the intensity of our actions until the last moment, where we'll commit an act so jaw dropping to top it off, the rest of them will be able to snipe him, stab him, blow him up or whatever." He explained maniacally.

"So Nagisa, I take it we'll proceed with our plan?"

He was met with an enthusiastic nod, before the handsome smaller boy stepped away from him and said his goodbye.

Before he could go, Karma grabbed a hold of his waving arm, and pulled him back into them in one swift, gentle motion. Other than Nagisa's eyes widening, he barely registered when he felt warm, soft lips pressing into his cheek.

He looked up in shock, his face going from pink to scarlet.

"Practice." Karma explained, winking at him, letting his finger slip down around the smooth skin of the boys slim arm. "You just make sure your reactions as cute as that when we're in front of the others." He added, before finally letting the flustered boy go.

* * *

When Koro-Sensei walked into his class the next day, he opened his mouth to say his welcome, but to his surprise, nobody was paying attention to him

Not a single bullet flied across the class to attack him. Not a single blade was slashed in his direction. Not even a single set of eyes acknowledged his entry. He frowned however upon noticing that the students were already in enough of a commotion for someone to think their target had already been assassinated.

"Okay class, settle down." He called, watching as hey grumbled and dropped back to their seats. He looked over as the crowd dispersed, to see that it was around the usually tranquil Nagisa Shiota.

He smirked hovvering over the boy as he asked,"Got a plan to get at me, heh Nagisa?"

"No actually." The boy answered, tugging on the neck of the loose shirt he wore. It was then that the large octopus creature realised what all the commotion was about. Nagisa wasn't only wearing his own usual uniform, but he was wearing a black hoodie cardigan that hung loosely off of his frame, one he had seen many times on another student of his known as Karma. And what was that on his neck, a love bite? Had the other students beaten him to the interrogation?

His face went into a lazy pink grin in an instant, releasing a giddy laugh as he simmered around,"Got a girlfriend Nagisa?" He asked, only to have the boy tilt his head innocently and claim that he didn't know what he was talking about. Somehow, Nagisa made himself look even cuter in this boyish look of his than when he was in a skirt, the perverted teacher ended up laughing for a little longer than expected, repeating in his head that students were students, not play things.

Koro-sensei gradually slipped away, letting the boy be for now, but making a mental note to keep tabs on both students when he had the chance, while he backed up, he zipped away from about eighteen stray bullets from seven students and tilted up his chair so the spill of water he was about to sit on (that would have cleverly caused him harm) dripped off.

In the middle of a lecture, the teacher turned to face his class when he sensed a commotion coming from some of the students. He looked down curiously, just in time to see Nakamura quickly shoving something into her back pocket. His face lit up curiously.

"Have something you want to read to the class?"

"Not at all sensei, go on, finish your lecture." She encouraged, flicking her other hand towards the board. As if he would believe that. Before she had even finished speaking, he had flickered to behind her and back, now holding in his tentacles a small folded piece of paper that turned him pink with excitement yet again.

"Then I guess you won't have a problem with me reading this to the class~"

"NO sensei! It's not mine! I was just passing it on."

He tutted his teeth, saying that passing notes in class wasn't helping with their education, though secretly, he hoped it would spill some secret plans on a plot against him.

Although, he was met with a different kind of surprise as it was opened. His eyes twitched before lighting up with the colours of embarrassment.

"NOW!" Nagisa cried out. In an instant, there were bullets flying through the air, many of them narrowly dodged.

"Aah, very good attempt. I get it now, and I must admit, I'm relieved that note was just part of the plan...But in the future, instead of needing to be told like that and giving it away, you should all decide when to attack yourselves."

"Yes Sensei." They chorused.

With that, the lesson continued as it usually did. As for the paper that read: _'Seeing you all sexy and adorable like this makes me wish we weren't in a lesson so I could do something a little bad to you'_ was gladly scrunched up and thrown into the bin where it was to be forgotten.

Koro-sensei was just heading off for their physical education lesson, when he heard to hushed voices whispering from the boys changing room,"Good thing Koro-Sensei thought that note of yours was part of a plan."

"Yeah, it's all thanks to you yelling attack like that, who knows what kind of trouble we'd be in if he knew it was real."

The teacher turned into the shed as quickly as he possibly could to catch out who were responsible, but it seems he wasn't quick enough for once in his life, as Karasuma stood there clearing his throat disapprovingly, making him immediatley rush to explain himself.

But the seeds had already been planted. Koro-Sensei had his doubts now, and he sensed a good bit of gossip and secrecy building up like a good Drama around him.

* * *

The next day, Nagisa showed up with even more bites on his neck, and when he walked in, Karma was even running his fingers through the boy's silky blue hair as several members of the class watched from a distance with nosebleeds.

The day after that, Karma asked to be moved to sit behind Nagisa. When he asked why, he suggestively answered that there was a _better view_ , in front of the whole class. Eyes immediately shot over to Nagisa who looked out the window blushing when he laughed and muttered in the cutest voice, "You shouldn't say things like that Karma, people might think we're going out or something..."

In the middle of that lesson, their teacher could have sworn he saw a flash of red connect with blue for the briefest peck on the cheek from the corner of his eyes, only for him to turn and see that all was well and both students in their respected seats.

Before he knew it, he was obsessed with giggling like a yaoi fangirl and even spending his time collecting the incriminating information to grab him a confession or prove that the two boys were romantically involved.

He found himself waiting for their next moment anxiously, and felt like his heart had been lifted from its strings everytime he saw Karma lean in to whisper to the other, or run his fingers of the bruises on the others neck or catch sight of Nagisa blushing madly like he had just missed some mysterious action of love. Just a little longer and they'd be exposed... Just a little bit more...

* * *

Nagisa sat on Karma's bad that evening, laughing at the irony of everything they had done so far, really it had made him fall for his close friend even harder, and a part of him was wishing this would never end.

Karma was no better. He kept on having ... well the kind of dreams a teenage boy would usually have about the person they liked, and these dreams inspired him to keep coming up with more and more creative ways to engage the attention of their sensei.

But it had become more than that for both of them a long while back.

"Come here Nagisa, your love bites are fading," The small boy nodded, laying back on the bed as the familiar weight of Karma rested over him with his legs straddling his.

Nagisa could never get over this, his heart pounding and face tinting just as much as the first time. His head tilted back keenly, displaying his long, slim and pale neck of pink spots, craving the desirable heat of wet teeth and lips against his throat.

There was no laughter in their room for the next few minutes, just heavy breaths and wet licks only audible from Nagisa's distance, followed by a single, throaty moan that had the redhead above's skin tingling to no end as it sounded right beside his ear.

He pulled away from the wet, warm flesh, looking over to see the smaller boy blushing with his eyes shut. Karma smirked slightly when he felt something poking his thigh.

"Wow Nagisa, if you're like this tomorrow our plan will be more than successful."

That was right. It was all a plan. Nagisa had to keep reminding himself that this was all just a game, and that pretty soon this would be ending. To think that he was so openly aroused when Karma would probably be repulsed into ending their relationship if he really knew how he felt.

The said boy frowned when he noticed the blunette below him beginning to lose his focus. He was deeply jealous of whatever thought was powerful enough to distract his beloved's attention from him, and so, he made a brave move by leaning down and grinding his hips roughly into the heat of the others desperately.

Caught of guard, Nagisa's hands clamped around the others hips, guiding them back into his as he cried out lewdly. Karma let himself indulge in the beautiful sound, before Nagisa slowly realised what he had done and gasped.

"I-I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be sorry Nagisa~ I saw you had a little problem and I thought I'd help you out, it will be good practice, after all we can't have you hyperventilating when the real thing happens." He purred, eyes looking down like a predator as he delivered another deliberately slow, torturously pleasurable thrust.

"K-Karma~" He cried out, and in that moment, Karma was thankful that his parents were downstairs in the sitting room, because if he had said it any louder, Karma knew his self control would have ended in a flash and he would have his innocent little blunette bent over and exposed like he'd had him over and over again in his dreams of day and night.

"Do you like that?" He whispered, voice beside his ear as he found a suitable pace to grind. "Yes~! Please... my pants feel so tight!"

Karma knew what he meant, as he himself suffered from the same fate, he pulled down both his and his friends clothes just down to their knees in a languid, effortless movement despite the yearning that plagued him as well.

The redhead gladly had his hair tugged on by smaller hands that were being surprisingly rough in this situation, as bare skin met bare skin, the sensitivity of their sobbing, hard heats causing a stream of white liquid to burst out from them both and all over each other after only a few heavy gasps of pleasure and strokes from the strong hand that bound them together.

Karma collapsed beside Nagisa, breathing heavily in relief as his hands buried themselves in the hair, so they were both leaning into each other, looking into their eyes, blue on gold, as they caught their breaths.

"Nagisa-kun, you're mothers outsi- Oh my!" Karma's mother walked in to see her son lying in bed with his legs tangled with who was now clearly a boy and pulling his hair as they caught their breath with their faces only a breath apart, and the smell of sweat and well... something else clear in the air.

She backed away, certain that they hadn't even noticed her presence, before knocking on the door and telling them the news without entering.

* * *

This was their plan, Koro-sensei would hear _intriguing_ sounds from his classroom coming from the shed while the rest of the class should have been headed home. Unable to resist, he would occupy his tentacles with a camera as he makes his way over to the source of the sounds, peaking in to see Nagisa and Karma engaged in a full on make out session, with both of them dressed provocatively enough to stop him in his tracks for enough time for the rest of the students to each grab a tentacle and pin him still - whilst slashing where they could - to give Chiba and Hayami the time needed to shoot him in the heart.

When the day came, Nagisa found himself sitting nervously in his seat with his leg bouncing and his feet tapping beneath his table at the memory of last night. Just knowing what he would be caught doing an hour from then was without a doubt making it hard to stay in control. The only thing keeping his excitement at bay was the focus needed on Koro-Sensei's lesson, but that was even harder to focus on when a new thought entered his mind. What did all of this mean...?

Karma had been the one to start touching him last night, and even if he had claimed it to be as practice, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had wanted it just as much as he had. Would all of this really end today? Would the kiss he was about to give Karma really be their last?

Suddenly, he felt a soft caress against his calf through his clothing, he glanced back shyly to see golden eyes fixated on his. Karma sitting there, with his leg stretched out below his chair, smirking at him sexily, mouthing that it would be okay.

"I can sense their sexual tension from here," Terasaka cringed back in his seat.

 _"Yeah,"_ A whole bunch of girls (not surprisingly including Okajima) sang out dreamily.

* * *

Nagisa and Karma met in the shed as promised, the redhead desperate to lock gazes, the other keen on avoiding his eyes in embarrassment. They changed into their clothes with their backs to each other in silence.

"You're gonna have to speed it up Nagisa, dragging this out will only make the others wait longer." Nagisa felt Karma's hands roughly taking him by the collar. Those words resounded in his head. _Dragging this out._ He certainly sounded like he wasn't looking forward to this.

"Wait!" Nagisa demanded, pulling the other away. He felt a wave of anxiety when Karma released him that instantly, looking up at him so obediently Nagisa couldn't be angry with him.

"W-wait, I just have to ask you something." He looked at his friend for approval, speaking on when he received a nod,"I want to know if this is all there is to us. Being with you Karma this last week has made me want you even more than I did before, and let me tell you, I've wanted you for a while." Blue diamond-like eyes looked up at him, reflecting the gushing waves of emotion behind them.

Karma's breath hitched in his throat, his cheeks dusted a shade that matched his hair,"Of course this will last longer than our plan Nagisa, didn't you know that by now, shit, I can barely keep my hands off of you know."

His voice lost it's usual composed silkiness, turning husky as he leaned in and gripped Nagisa's chin roughly, bringing their willing lips in to their first deep, open mouthed kiss. Karma's lips had always felt so soft, but against his own they were slightly rugged, giving their kiss an exciting, thoroughly wanted sense of urgency and even violence. Soon, teeth tugged against his bottom lip, inviting him to groan, revealing his inner orifice to the curiously prodding wet tongue that slipped in to investigate. Hands tugged on hair, pinched on waists, pulled up skirts, caressed against thighs and rubbed up against skin until the jumper and shirt moved up to reveal the smooth pale skin that begged to be touched.

* * *

Koro-sensei's invisible ears pricked at the sound of movement, things being pushed over, footsteps and what sounded like groaning. His face turned pink yet again, but this time with a new sense of eagerness that had been built up these last few weeks. It was finally his time! After being teased by little displays of PDA but never actually seeing a little kiss or confession to confirm his repressed suspicions, he practically flew out of his classroom, not forgetting his camera of course, as a momentous occasion look this couldn't go un-captured.

He arrived in a flash, delighting in the fact that the moans were so much louder from here, and so vehement he could practically see the scene playing out before his eyes already - and his guess so far was that they were doing something he should never have to see as their educator, although it was his job as a teacher to keep the school grounds _pure_ , and his duty to his curiosity to prove himself right at the sight of passionate lips on lips (at least that was what he told him self to justify it anyway). The door slammed open, and the photo snapped, but suddenly, Koro-sensei was frozen.

Suddenly, a pair of bullets directly lined up to his height shot out, and several students jumped out from what must have been the rooftops, pinning down each of his tentacles accept the one busy holding the camera.

But he was oblivious to it all.

One moment he was there, the next, Koro-sensei shot up into the sky like a rocket, leaving an aftermath of a wave of wind spurring out, making two heads from inside the shed look up in surprise, and the students that hadn't been catapulted off in multiple directions were unlucky enough to still have a grip on his tentacles as he flew up into the atmosphere, with his extreme nosebleed raining down on them.

The students looked up in shock, as the snapped photo gracefully slipped down, revealing the image of Nagisa Shiota, back arched with his shirt stripped open and teasing pink skin, lips parted mid-moan, eyes shut behind thick blue lashes, face red, and one arm held down to the side by Karma's like a shackle - the other buried in the wild head of red at his hips, disappearing into the skirt of the girl's uniform he wore, while Karma's body lay on his knees on the floor. He himself wore a black biker jacket, leather gloves that stroked against the slim, milky thighs beside him, the pair looking like something designed to turn straights instantly gay.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Like a cursed image, everyone who laid eyes on the photo either suffered from extreme nosebleeds or passed out on the spot. Like Kayano. _Especially Kayano._

"I'll take that!~" Karma cooed, snapping the photo up into his pocket as he and Nagisa walked out over the piles of classmates.

"Um..Karma you have some uh..." Nagisa motioned towards the side of his lips, and gold eyes locked onto his, lapping up the white essence with a happy smile.

"Aren't you ashamed the plan didn't work?" The boy questioned.

"Tell the truth Nagisa, you completely forgot about the plan just now as well, didn't you?"

They both nodded, laughing to each other as they headed off back to Karma's house, whistling casually as though their hotness hadn't just caused a mass slaughter.

* * *

 **What crackish weirdness have I just written...? O.O**


End file.
